When You Only Got 100 Years to Live
by fullmetaltardis
Summary: Series of drabbles, mostly EdWin centric. All verses & genres. I decided to give it a go after reading so many wonderful theme/drabble works that others have done. R&R if you like! Shooting for 100, but may be more - may be less. I'll try to update regularly! Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or the characters, only the stories themselves. Any likeness to pre-existing work is coincidental!
1. With Fear Comes Truth

It was funny, the way the truth comes out when you least expect it. When those feelings you'd been harbouring for longer than you dared to admit came to a head. Oftentimes when things take a turn for the gruesome, fear settles in and you get to thinking.  
What if I never get the chance to tell her? What if I lose her right now and there are no more wrenches to the head or fresh apple pies waiting to welcome me home after weeks - months - of traveling to achieve the goal I promised I would reach? What if I never get to see that goofy grin or those dazzling eyes that held a bluer blue than any ocean?  
You look down at her - watch her fighting to hold on - and you know what you need to do. You know and yet it's still stuck in your throat. The words want to escape, but your doubts are pushing them back.  
Suddenly, her eyes open and they shakily find yours. Your heart drops into your stomach as you see the immeasurable pain she's in. The doubt leaves and you lift your flesh hand to meet her cheek, feeling the deathly fever that had taken hostage in her body. A coughing fit rises and you're on the edge of the chair now. You look down into those eyes you've grown to cherish more than anything and you breathe out.  
"I love you. I love you, Win. I won't let anything happen to you."  
You stare down at her with such intensity, noting the widening of her orbs and the distinct upturn of her lips. Her hand reaches to rest over yours as she replies as loudly as she can muster wit her aching throat.  
"Ed, you big idiot. I'm not going anywhere."  
You manage a chuckle and try to release some of the weight from your chest. You nod once, brushing her hair out of her eyes with a small smile and getting up to fetch a new tub of water for the rag that rested on her forehead. The sound of her clearing her throat causes you to pause, your back still to her.  
"And you know.."  
You glance over your shoulder, questioningly and you see her smiling again.  
"I love you, too."


	2. Just Drink Your Milk

"BEANSPROUT!"  
"WHO YOU CALLIN' SMALLER THAN A SPECK OF DUST?! I'M TALLER THAN YOU NOW!"  
"YOU, YOU PIPSQUEAK!"  
"WHY YOU..YOU DAMN GEARHEAD!"  
"ALCHEMY FREAK!"  
"STOP IRRITATING ME!"  
"THEN DRINK YOUR DAMN MILK!"  
"NO! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

They were in each other's faces, heated in another infamous screaming match that was, as usual, all Ed's fault. Winry let out a deep breath, plopping back down in her chair and shook her head, resting her face in her hand. Suddenly, she had an idea..though she wasn't sure if it would work.  
A smirk reached her lips and she leaned over the table, her nose inches from his. She had to swallow the giggles that threatened to escape her throat as Edward's entire face turned as red as a lobster.  
"W-w-w..Winry, what are you doing?" Sweat formed on his brow as he remained frozen in place.  
A slow breath left her lips as she inched closer, a small pink blush forming over her cheeks as her heart skipped at their proximity. She had to keep her cool. She grabbed the glass of milk, her nose brushing against his momentarily before she placed the lip of the cup to his mouth.  
"Please drink your milk." She whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes.  
His jaw dropped, his heartbeat skyrocketing. Gulping back his nerves, he had no idea what had gotten into her but he reluctantly pushed his pride away and quickly chugged the milk. Winry grinned, starting to pull away from her current position with a triumphant smugness radiating around her.  
But Ed's hand grabbed hers and pulled her back toward him, pressing his lips to hers fully. Her eyes widened in surprise before fluttering shut and kissing back the man she had fallen for years ago. As he leaned his head back and looked at her now red face, he smiled, shaking his head.  
"That was a dirty trick."  
"Well i-it worked. So I win." She nervously smiled, sitting back down in her seat and noticing that her hand was still in Edward's, his fingers moving to lace through hers.  
"You're wrong. I won."


	3. Together

The three of them had always been inseperable. Since the moment they were all introduced as small children, Edward, Winry, and Alphonse had formed an unbreakable bond. They shared everything together. The happy times as well as the sad ones. Their parents and their shared Granny couldn't help but smile at seeing the three always playing together in the vast fields of Risembool.  
After Hohenheim left, Winry comforted the boys - even though Ed huffed and swore he didn't care. With the passing of Trisha, their beloved mother, they held hands as they stood with Pinako in front of her grave. When news came that Winry's parents had been killed in the war in Ishval, the Elric brothers ran down the hill and forced her to play with them; both of them hated to see her cry.  
Then that fateful night when they tried to bring their mother back..the night they thought everything had been lost due to their sins..they only wished they could forget the gruesome thing that they brought back and forget the precious pieces of their beings they had lost in exchange.  
For a long time, the bad times seemed to outweigh the good. The three had suffered such great tragedies and losses, most of which before they were even teenagers. And now, years later as they all sat atop a hill, having a slice of Winry's now famous apple pie, they smiled looking back. Sure, they had suffered. Sure, they had each thought there was no way things would get any better - no way they could move forward.  
What they couldn't see then, however, was that they had made it through everything together. And oh, what a blessing that had been and would always be.


End file.
